


Kooking With Kowalski

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: AU. Fraser can't sleep and watches a late night cooking show





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet prompt: awake

Fraser startled awake. Instead of ice and snow, his dreams had been filled with candle light and long dark hair. Victoria might be gone, but she certainly wasn't forgotten.

He closed his eyes, but knew that sleep wouldn't come. If he had been in the wilderness he would have ran and ran until exhaustion overtook him, but he was in Chicago and his opinions were limited. 

He went over to the small television Ray Vecchio had given him and turned it on. Fraser had said he didn't need a television, but Ray had insisted. Perhaps, he knew Fraser would need it for sleepless nights.

Soon, sound was filling his empty apartment. He watched as a cartoon turtle walked across the screen and a title card that read, 'Kooking With Kowalski' appeared.

'Hey, there all you cool cats. It's time to get cooking with me Ray Kowalski and my wonderful turtle co-host.'

Sure enough, a turtle wearing a tiny chef's hat sat on the table next to Ray.

As Ray started to cook, Fraser found himself smiling. Not only did Ray explain why he cooked what he did, he told jokes and stories.

Fraser settled back onto his bed roll and watched as Ray cut a carrot into thin slices.

He fell asleep with Ray's voice in his ear. Perhaps, he would take up cooking as well.


End file.
